The Secret Love
by snowing-in-the-spring-time
Summary: Maybe Easter of 68' wasn't a fight, maybe it was when they fell in love. Maybe the whole time they were tricking the others into believing they hated each other when really they were together, happily in love. Bunny just didn't want his little snowflake to get hurt, he wanted to protect Jack, not throw him into a battle! Jackrabbit
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy new story.  
>This one is set just before the movie… like JUSTTT before it, it is also set during and after the movie :D this is going to be a few chapters long, like maybe 5,8,10,13? haha :P im not sure depends how to writing goes. Sorry for any mistakes!<br>Please review, it makes me write faster ;D**

**.**

**.**

"Pretending to hate you is hard, I just wanna cuddle you all the time. But noooo." Jack complained, flopping onto a soft round bed that was placed in the corner of the medium sized room closing his eyes peacefully. The room was covered with themes of flowers.

Real flowers were placed delicately in the middle, on a small round wooden table that had 'the guardian times' newspaper neatly placed on the edge. A small red shaggy rug sat underneath the table, complementing the wooden floors that were laid all throughout the smallish western styled house. With the exception of the lounge room which was light grey carpet.

A small chuckle was heard from just outside the door of the main bedroom. Followed by soft footsteps. Jacks eyes peeked open, one eye at the time to see his beloved standing above him with a smile planted on his furry face.

"I know what you mean frostbite" The said furry man placed his paw over top one of Jacks hands and helped him sit up. Jack closed his eyes as his boyfriend brushed his paw over his cheek, cupping his face. Jack leaned into the touch.

A soft smile formed over jacks features. His eyes drifted opened as he brought his hand to the man's paw that cupped his face. Gently holding onto the paw.

"Aster I gotta go to Burgess and drop some snow, I'll be back later tonight to help you paint some googies" Jack sighed in exhaustion.

"okay love, don't push yourself to hard" Aster pulled jack up off the round bed they shared, into an embrace finishing it with a soft but romantic kiss.

Jack giggled at the tickle sensation from Asters whiskers as they pulled away. Aster only chuckled at his cute reaction.

Finally after a few more kisses Jack left to place some snow on the town of Burgess. Aster went back to painting his eggs, afterall Easter was only in a few days.

line break

Aster sat quietly minding his own business until he felt it, he looked up and his fur stood on end. The lights.

Aster quickly got his things and faster than a bunny he was off to one of the coldest parts in the world. Norths workshop.

He emerged in snow, freezing his little tail off. He hopped towards the large building that signaled for help.

"ah bunny good to see you" the jolly man boomed

"Mate you better have a good explanation for calling me here three days before Easter" Aster grumbled. Aster looked around noticing the other two guardians, Tooth and sandy.

"some people don't have to work for only one night you know, am I right sandy" Tooth looked over to her golden friend.

"pitch was here!" north boomed

"you saw pitch?!" all the guardians held a worried look

"well not exactly, dark sand and his shadow!" north motions his arm about trying to explain to his friends what had happened. "I could feel it, in my belly" north patted his round belly to make his point, he stared at the guardians with wide eyes.

"Are you saying that you called us all here three days before Easter because of your gut!, do you believe this guy!" aster couldn't believe that he was dragged all the way out here for this when he could be at the warren waiting for his snowflake to come home.

"ah but yes Easter is not Christmas" north retaliated and argued his point about Christmas being better than Easter.

Half way through the argument and tooth saying random places to her little fairies a loud ringing could be heard. Everyone glanced over to the little golden man who clearly look annoyed at his friend's ignorance.

He made a few shapes above his head and pointed to the opening in the roof, where the moon could be clearly seen in the daylight.

"ah man in moon, sandy why didn't you say something? " north moved towards the opening while sandy blew sand out of his ears in frustration.

"old friend what is wrong" north question the moon in the sky, a shape of pitch danced over the globe room and gasped could be heard. Along with the patting of a certain spirits jolly belly to say he was right.

A single moon beam shined over the floor, uplifting a large hidden crystal.

"Uhm guys do you know what this means" tooth hesitantly questioned, but already knew the answer.

"Manny is choosing a new guardian, must be big thing he thinks we need help" north looking over the glittering crystal that stood in the middle of the room.

"Since when do we need help?!" aster wasn't pleased with the idea of a new comer and he really just wanted to go home, but now that he knew that Pitch was on the lurk, that wasn't going to happen for some time.

"I wonder who it could be?" tooth questioned excitedly

A few ideas were thrown around the room as Aster mumbled under his breath ' please not the groundhog' over and over again until...

A picture of his beloved was shown. Asters ears drooped back, the last thing he wanted was his cute little snowflake in this mess with pitch, the nightmare king.

.

.

**.**

**Once again please tell me what you think, it's always nice to know that people enjoy something you spent time on thinking, writing, editing, and ect… 3 **

**Thanks for reading, my second chapter with be out shortly :D xx**


	2. Chapter 2

AN

.

"I change my mind the groundhog is fine!" bunny pleaded, 'no! anyone but jacky! This can't be happening!' Bunny mentally screamed at himself.

"Jack frost" north nodded seeming to like the idea of the rumored frost spirit joining them. He had heard rumors of his icy powers.

"oh I heard his teeth sparkle like freshly fallen snow" tooth and her fairies blush upon the hologram of jack, bunny glared at tooth. 'He's mine' he thought.

Sandy the little golden man put up both thumbs happy with the idea of the new member being Jack.

"Jack frost! Why jack frost?! He's just a little trouble maker, what would he know about being a guardian?!" bunny tried his best to convince he fellow team mates that jack frost was a bad idea. He really didn't want to throw his love into a battle with the nightmare king, Jack was only 318 years old, he wasn't ready for this.

"Bunny you shall fetch him" north nodded, thinking to himself that this would be his punishment for saying Easter was more important than Christmas.

Line break

So there Bunny was in the town of Burgess knowing his cute little frost drop would still be here. He kept mentally screaming to himself, he thought about maybe he should just tell Jack to run and hide in the Warren and stay there until they defeat Pitch.

"why do I have to get him" he mumbled, he didn't like the idea of putting jack in danger with pitch let alone having to actually get him for it.

Finally bunny sniffed out his white haired boyfriend, who was talking to the sand. Dolphins dance around Jack lighting up his face in the dark night. 'Beautiful' Bunny smiled

"Why did you put me here?" Jack motioned to the beckoning moon.

' aw jacky, you know I love ya, stop over thinkin your own existence' bunny frowned as he thought, knowing full well of jacks insecurities about why he's here and a why is he a spirit with no memories.

Aster almost forgot why he was here as he was captivated by his loves presence, sighing under his breath he motioned the two yetis to get ready.

He jumped around jack, catching his attention. Jack smiled knowing who it could be. So following the presence seemed like a logical idea when you think your boyfriend is playing silly games again.

"ello jack" bunny smirked, jack turned around seeing his handsome hubby, jack smiled happy to see him. Asters gut filled with guilt knowing that he was about to betray his beloved.

"Been awhile, believe it was Easter of 68'" aster leaned against the corner of the building sharpening his boomerangs. Gulping loudly, as the nervousness of guilt crept in.

'The code?! Aster only uses the code in case of an emergency?' Jack looked troubled for a spilt second before replying to the said code.

"You're not still mad about that are you" which in code meant I understand something's going on.

"Okay boys" ohhh jack was gonna kill him for this later.

Jack gave him a puzzled look 'boys?' before two yetis appeared behind him and threw him into a large red sack grunting something in yetish before throwing him into a portal.

The next time he saw light he also saw the 'the big 4' including his boyfriend. 'Oh god what have I done, and I'm going to kill him for that later!' jack thought trying to think about anything he has done wrong. But nothing came to mind.

"Hello jack" north smiled down at the small spirit, who awkwardly stood up and dusted himself of.

"I see you have met bunny" Jack glared at he said boyfriend as North continued his introduction "this is sandy and tooth" north gestured to his fellow guardians.

"Oh my gosh your teeth do sparkle like freshly fallen snow" tooth shoved her hands into jacks mouth.

"Tooth hands out of mouth!" North boomed

"oh sorry, they're beautiful" she whispered as she backed away with her following fairies

"I must of done something pretty bad to have you all for here, am I on the naughty list?" jack mocked giving aster a quick glare again. 'I'm going to kill that rabbit' jacks look said it all, if Bunny could run and hide right now he would.

"on naughty list, you hold record but don't worry we are cleaning the slate" north motioned his hand over the naughty list and pretended to wipe his tattoo clean while chuckling in his deep throaty voice.

"Why" jack peered at the most known spirits in human world and the spirit world.

"That's a good bloody question" aster grumbled not liking the idea at all of his precious Jack getting hurt. You may call him over protective but he loved Jack, more than Ester alone.

"You my friend are guardian!" music started booming and jack panicked a little, he wasn't use to this. He quickly gave Aster and look for help but Aster just looked away, he couldn't do anything for his little frostbite. When really he just wanted to snatch him up and take him far away.

"Stop!" jack yelled clearly annoyed at the whole situation, spooking everyone in the room even bunny was shocked.

"I'm not a guardian" jack clearly looked ticked off. Glaring at his boyfriend for putting him into this mess in the first place. 'what was that idiot thinking?!'

"Oh but you are! Music!" north boomed and started to dance once again.

"No music!" jack retaliated glaring at the large man, noticing an elf chuck the shits and storm off.

"You guys are all hard work and deadlines, I'm snowballs and fun times, I don't want to be like you guys, no offense" jack motioned his staff towards the group of spirits.

"How it that not offensive?! You know mate I think we just dodged a bullet here, what does this clown know about taking care of children?" Aster approached his boyfriend, not angry he just didn't want jack to be on the team. He didn't want jack to be hurt, not now not ever.

"Every heard of a snow day, I know it may not be a hardboiled egg but kids like what I do"

"But no one believes in ya do they?" 'Did he seriously just say that!, to my face?!' jack could see the tinge of regret it asters poker face.

"Bunny! Jack!" north motioned for jack to have a walk.

Bunny sat there trying to think of ways to make it up to jack, until he heard a noisy buzzing noise of one of tooth's fairies.

"oh no!" tooth quickly fled saying something about black sand attacking her tower.

Bunny and sandy both looked at each other and quickly ran to get north.

There you have it chapter 2 i hoped you all enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou all so much for following my story, at first I thought it was a complete flop. But now I'm working harder to make it seem like the next time you watch the movie you can imagine the relationship between them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you think I'm going to slowly/boring just tell me and I'll speed things up. I also missed a lot of detail last chapters because I was going straight from memory, but now I'm watching the movie as I go along.**

**Please don't forget to review, just to tell me what you think because that always gives me motivation to write, like most authors on Fanfiction. Hope you like it **

.

.

The sled took off and was now floating in the air, turning and twisting. Making Bunny feel nauseated.

"Hey bunny check out this view" Jack sat to the back of the sleigh knowing a way to freak out his boyfriend. Bunny slowly turned around, disliking the height and rockiness of the sleigh. As Bunny and Jacks eyes met, Jack threw himself off and landed on the landing planks under the sleigh.

"arr Northh! Hes- Ah!" bunny yelped thinking his beloved little jack had fallen to his death. He peeked over the edged the sleigh, as he conquered his fear of heights in search for Jack, he should of known, 'fucking little trickster!' he grumbled to himself.

"aww, you do care" jack smirked in a mocking tone, Aster just gave him a quick smile before retaliating.

'Of course I care for ya, ya bastard!" aster thought before responding in his 'annoyed' voice.

"Rack off ya bloody show pony!" both gave each other a quick loving glance as jack placed himself back into the sleigh, just in front of Bunny.

Jack was still mad at Aster for helping the Yetis to chuck him into a sack but at the end of the day they had been dating for over century, 117 years to be exact. So it would take a lot more than this to break them apart.

"Hang on everybody, I know a short cut!" North warned his fellow passengers.

Sandy and Jack couldn't have been more excited. Sandy chucked his arms the air, ready for the next step. While Jack leaned forward ready for the impact. "Oh, oh, oh- struth, I know I should've taken the tunnels" Bunny held on tight to the rickety sleigh.

North jingled the glass globe, small lights like firefly's lit up in the once clear globe, "I say, Tooth Palace" he whispered. A large rock revealed itself within the globe. He then threw the glass in front of the sleigh, it smashed open. A portal of colours took its place in the sky.

Jack enjoyed his boyfriends reaction, as he freaked out when the entered the portal. Actually who was he kidding? He was loving every bit of the sleigh ride, Bunny hated heights. It was the funniest thing to watch for Jack, especially after Bunny threw him into this mess.

When they arrived they saw tiny black dots heading their way, getting larger and closer by the second. Black like ghost and horse noises screamed up to them, flashing past them in a hurry.

"What?" North peered at the black mess that was leaving the palace. He pulled the sleigh reins, in attempt to slow the sleigh. All of the Guardians that were in the sleigh freaked out, jumping side to side to see the mess that had surround them. North skilfully dodging the black objects.

"Their taking the tooth fairies!" Jack watched carefully, seeing the little mini Tooths get snatched up by these beast of black. Bunny watched Jack leap up from the sleigh, reaching up just missing the black horse as he swiftly snatched the little fairy, and floated down to safety along with his new companion. Bunny watched in awe at his beloved's bravery being careful that no one caught him.

"Hey little baby tooth, you okay?" he whispered to the little fairy, little high pitched chirps was his reply. He placed the little fairy within his hood to protect her, as North swirled into the hole in the rock face. Within the large rock, beautiful platforms revealed itself. Hidden from the naked eye, kept away from all with a beating heart, Tooth Palace.

~Line Break~

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting" a dark mellifluous voice echoed, causing the guardians to snap out of the happy moment, of a single fairy being saved by Jack. They all turned in different direction, looking for the voices owner. Weapons ready to go.

"The big four, all in one place. I'm a little star struck" All the guardians looked up to the man in black, with skin greyer then a nimbus cloud. "Did you like my show on the globe north?" North glared at the evil spirit known as Pitch. "Got you all together, didn't I" the voice like silk echoed.

North cringed, knowing now the plan Pitch had set up. Making the fairy leave her tower defenceless and bringing all the guardians together. Just like he had wanted.

"Pitch! You have 30 seconds to return back MY fairies!" Tooth tried to chase after the shadow man, as he disappeared.

"Or…" The deep throaty voice tinged with darkness spoke once again. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow" he appeared before her, shaking his hands in front of him showing his sarcastic point and mocking her job.

"Why are you doing dis?" North pointed a sword in the dark man's direction, concern laced in his voice.

"Maybe I want what you have" Pitch pointed a finger at the group of concerned faces mixed with unpleasant eyes. "To be believed in" his sharp teeth snarled, and dead eyes glared at the guardians.

Bunny gave a quick glance to Jack, Jacks facial expression softened. Bunny knew Jack could relate to the evil dark figure. He knew that Jack wanted to be believed in, but for a different reason to Pitch's. 'Stay strong Jacky' Bunny thought as Pitch carried on.

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!" Pitch moved around the majestic platform, hiding in amongst the shadows, revealing himself here and there.

"Maybe that's where you belong" Bunny stepped forward, angry that Pitch was once again trying to scare innocent children of Earth, and also the fact that Pitch had now involved Jack into it as well. 'Could this day get any worst' Bunny glared at Pitch with hatful eyes.

Pitch disappeared revealing himself under the platform they were standing on "arg... go suck an egg rabbit". Bunny reached down attempting to catch the shadow man, but he had already disappeared

"Hang on, is that Jack Frost?" the deathly silk voice rang throughout Tooth's palace. Jack would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit scared. Because right now all he wanted to do was to jump into Bunny's arms and stay there. He spun around, and around looking for the man in black.

"Since when were you all so chummy" pitch chuckled, Jack tried his best to locate the where the voice was coming from

"We're not" jack tried his best to act brave with a hint of his trickster attitude. Aster tried to stay calm and not let it hint at his relationship with jack, but deep inside he was panicking. He wanted to run over to his precious Jack and take him home. He could see the fear in Jacks eyes and how he was trying to act brave.

"Oh good, a neutral party" Pitch revealed himself, making Jack spin around "then I'm going to ignore you, but you must be use to that" Jack flinched he facial expression soften greatly, his greatest insecurity was being ignored. Aster knew this so before he could think he leaped forward.

"Pitch, you better shut it you stinken' rat bag, come ere'!" Aster jumped from the higher platform, so angry that pitch had pointed out jack's greatest fear. Aster pushed jack behind him protectively as he landed, ready to attack.

But in one swift move Pitch was gone and out of firing range from Bunny's boomerangs. He stood high above the guardians and Jack. Tooth fuming, snatched one of Bunny's boomerangs and raged towards Pitch. But she was suddenly stopped by a large black horse.

~Line break~

"Well that's all about to change!" Pitch glared down at the angry and scared spirits below him. His dark horse by his side, sorting and grunting as it breathed in the fear. He chuckled lightly as the platforms colour started to just disappear "oh, it's happening already".

"What is?" Jack turned towards the guardians, looking for answers. Tooth let out a small gasp.

"Children are waking up, and realizing that the tooth fairy never came" he chuckled lightly before continuing "it is such a little thing, but to a child"

Jack turned back to Tooth, who looked like she was about to cry. "What's going on?"

"They, they don't believe in me anymore" He eyes darkened slightly as she took in the disbelief of her own existence, seeing the children upset when they woke to find that the Tooth fairy never came, some even cried.

"What didn't they ever tell you Jack, being a guardian is great but there's a catch, if enough kids stop believing ever thing your friends fought to protect wonder, hopes, and dreams, it all goes away"

Jack turned towards the guardians. He looked at Bunny specifically 'why have you never told me this, did you not trust me?' he glanced back to pitch, worry filled his stomach. 'You might disappear?' tears pricked at his eyes, but he held them in. And not once did Bunny turn to face Jack.

"And little by little so do they" Pitch could sense the intense amount of fear coming from Jack, it was more then all of the guardians put together 'I wonder why that it? This could be fun' Pitch chuckled deeply. Pitch started to test Jacks fear "no Christmas" 'no change' he thought before continuing "or Easter" 'ahh there it is, Easter huh? So it's the Bunny you're worried about' "Or little fairy's that come in the night, there will be nothing but fear and darkness, and me. It's your turn not to be believed in"

Bunny leaped up, throwing his boomerang with great strength. Pitch jumped onto his black beast as plundered down, the guardians followed. Snapping Jack out of his daze of 'oh my gosh, bunny is sooo cool, and strong and- wait where did they go?' He jumped of the platform, following the guardians down.

Bunny threw a few smoke bombs, but Pitch was too quick and vanished in the shadows. All of the guardians landed, and readied into fighting stance to fight Pitch. North turned in every direction looking closely for any movement. "He's gone" he relaxed a little, lowering his sword.

Bunny and Jack locked eyes, it was like they understood what the other was thinking as Bunny sent him an apologetic look, and Jack sent him a worried one. Jack really just wanted to run up to his beloved fluffy boyfriend and snuggle him, and let go of his tears of worry. 'I love ya jacky, stay strong for me' Bunny gave Jack a small smile, which was kindly returned.

.

.

**There you have it, chapter three. Sorry if it's too long, but I hope you like it! 3 please tell me what you think! Thankyou to all the people that have reviewed my story! You guys are amazing 3 xxx! So I hope you guys like it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Even though I'm a bit late, I would love to say happy birthday to YasminFaithJackFrost. So I've decided to dedicate this early chapter to them as a present ^.^ haha  
>Hope you all enjoy! xx<strong>

.

.

"We had everyone's here, yours to" Tooth placed a gentle hand on Jacks shoulder as look up at the picture on the wall.

"My, my memories?" Jack was dumbfounded 'I have was someone?' was his first thought.

"From when you were young, from before you became Jack Frost" she minded, she had not realized that Jack was without memories from his past life.

Jack stepped back, trying to processes this new information. "But I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost" he glanced upon the fairy, unsure in what he was saying.

"Well of course you were, we were all someone before we were chosen" Tooth started realizing that maybe Jack had seriously no memories from his past life.

"What" Jacks eyes widened, his couldn't believe it. 'How come Bunny never told me this' Bunny idly stared at his boyfriend, wanting to just hug him from behind in an attempt to cheer him up.

"ahahaa you should of seen bunny" North chuckled, lightly pointing one of his swords in the direction of Bunny, trying to make light on the situation waking bunny up from his trance.

"Hey I told you to never mention that" Bunny whispered pointing his paw like fingers towards North as a warning. The last thing he wanted was for Jack to find out his weaker form. He didn't want to seem weak to his love, it was against his instincts. He glanced back towards Jack but luckily it seemed Jack was in his own world.

"The night at the pond, I just thought that I- I assumed that I- are you saying that I- that I had a life before that! Wait- with a home? And a family?!" Jack sounded ecstatic. Bunny watched on, smiling slightly at his boyfriend's enthusiasm.

"You really don't remember" Tooth still looked serious. But that was understandable, one day Bunny will tell Jack why he never told him about Tooth and how she can help with his memories. But that was not going to be a very good conversation to have just yet. And most of the time it just slipped Bunny's mind about the tooth boxes anyways.

"All these years, the answers were right here" he looked around, still thinking why Bunny had never told him. "If I find my memories I'll find why I'm here, you have to show me!" Jack flew up all excited about how he might finally be able to know who he is.

"I can't Jack" Tooth spoke softly, knowing full well why Jack had no memories. "Pitch has them" She was saddened that she couldn't help the immortal teen. Especially after everything that had happened today.

Jack stop mid-way flight, and quickly landed "Then we have to get them back!" he pointed his staff at the fairy with a smile on his face. Tooth started to smile but sudden gasped and looked down, her feet were slightly faded and her feathers became loose, some falling to the ground.

"Oh no, the children. We're too late" her voice already sounded light and weak. The wall memorial started the fade and disappear like dust. All of the guardians including jack stared upon the disappearing painting.

The whole group was suddenly shaken and surprised by North outburst "No!" North swung his swords down in frustration "No, No such thing as to late!" North started to pace around, beginning to think of ideas. Jack looked on, wondering what the elder spirit was up to. His eyes met with Bunny's. Jack gave him a question look directing it towards North, Bunny only rolled his eyes and gave north a wacky look and smirked back to Jack. Both giggled very lightly from the secret joke.

"Wait, wait, wait-wait-wait-wait" North repeated the words, obviously he had thought of an idea. His swords were swung over his shoulders, and his fingers tapped against the golden handles of the blades. He suddenly stopped, grabbed his left sword "Idea!" and then swiped it towards Bunny, and if it wasn't for Bunny who had good reflex skills, it would have left a nasty scar.

Jack flinched, as he just witnessed his boyfriend's face two milliseconds away from being sliced open by his enthusiastic friend in red. Bunny leaned back avoiding the blade, as Jack gave a slightly chuckle at Bunny's current position. North's laughs echoed throughout the tooth palace. Jack leaned on his staff as he watched the guardians listen to, what Jack would call 'loony'.

North started pointing his swords, directing them at the three guardians in front of him. "We will collect de teeth!" he made it sound like it was the easiest thing for all of them to do. But he seemed very happy with his idea.

Tooth on the other hand thought it was a ridiculous idea as she question the idea. "We get teeth, children keep believing, in you" North made it sound simple.

"We're talking seven continents, millions of kids" she flew around North pointing in all direction as if there was a map.

"Please, give me break. Do you know how many toys I deliver in one night?" North held his long swords out, trying to chill down the overly tense fairy, in his opinion

"And eggs I hide in one day" 'with my help' Jack mentally added. Bunny smiled up at the flying fairy, she smiled back warmly. 'Oh my god, are they seriously considering to attempt this' Jack smiled at the guardians passion to help the fairy.

"And Jack if you help you" Bunny looked at his large friend to his left. 'Oh no, don't you dare invite Jacky' Bunny glared at North. "We will get you your memories" North smiled up at the frost spirit, who was clearly happy to accept his invitation much to Bunny's glare.

Jack crouched down, looking around him. Thinking whether or not to disobey Bunny. He knew Bunny would want him to say no, if looks were anything to go by. But he decided to accept the invitation North had offered him by sending Tooth a reassuring smile.

Her laugh brought Jack happiness, he could only relate it to what it would probably feel like if you did your sibling a favour. Jack looked over to his boyfriends, who clearly didn't like the idea of him getting involved anymore then he had already 'well it's your fault rabbit' he smirked.

"I'm in" once he finally worded his answer, off the guardians went. Much to Bunny's displease. ;why do they have to involve Jacky, they wouldn't hold his memories from him anyway! Arh he's gonna get hurt. I know it! Dammit I should just tell em I'm taking Jack back to the Warren! I don't want him in this mess, bloody hell' Bunny mind ticked over, grumbling about how Jack was becoming closer and closer to danger with every step he took.

~Line Break~

North's loud booming laughter filled the neighbourhood. All the guardians zooming between the buildings. "Hop to it rabbit! Come on, try and keep ahead!" Jack mocked towards his boyfriend

"Yeah right, I'll tell ya to stay outa my way, but really what's the point, because you won't be able to keep up anyway" Bunny raced upon the roofs as Jack flew steadily beside him, both smirking at the other. They raved all the time in the Warren, they almost forgot where they were.

"Is that a challenge cottontail" Jack smirked back, using one of the many nicknames his used towards Bunny.

"Oh you don't wanna race a rabbit mate" Bunny deeply chuckled winking at Jack, and Jack frosted sightly, knowing the dirty joke bunny hid.

The guardians and Jack went all over the world collecting Teeth, and making a fun game from the experience. Jack leapt to a window, only to find his boyfriend had beat him to the child's tooth. He frowned unhappy with his boyfriend 'stealing' his take. But to make matters worse Bunny chuckled and rubbed it in. Jack didn't like to lose, so he did whatever immature boyfriend would and gave his boyfriend a slight 'chill'. Bunny yelp as he felt his ears freeze over slightly.

"what do ya think ya doing" Bunny grumbled as he shook of the frost from his ears. He then realized Jack had suddenly gotten really close. He quickly stashed the Tooth with the rest of his loot.

Jack suddenly wrapped his arms around his furry boyfriend, breathing in the sweet scent. "I've been wanting to do this all day" Jack sighed, clearly tired.

Bunny chuckled and wrapped his own arms around his beloved neck "I can say the same frostbite" Bunny released his embrace with Jack, only to lean down and connect lips to his beloved. Bunny reached down, groping at Jacks smooth ass.

"Bunny I would love to continue" Jack away from Bunny, who was now left with a dissatisfied frown "really, I would but" Jack glanced over to the bed beside them. A child still asleep in their own little world of dreams. Bunny suddenly realized and coughed, straightening up his position.

"Right then, I guess we gotta get back to work" jack chuckled lightly at Bunny's own embarrassment. Jack made his way to the opened window, "ah Jacky before ya go" jack turned his head around to face him, "can ya be careful, I don't want ya to be getting involved with Pitch, he's the nightmare king for a reason"

Jack smiled at his boyfriend over protectiveness "yeah I will bunbuns, don't worry" Jack reassured Bunny again with a calming warm smile. And without a second more the frost spirit was gone.

.

.

.

**And there you have it, I hope YasminFaithJackFrost liked it :D I wrote this earlier then I would just for you haha xx But I love all my fans! Thankyou for all the favourites and following my story. And another thankyou you to guests that review my story with nice complements, all these make me feel happy that real people like my story  
>Sorry if it seemed short, I don't set word limits on my chapters so some may be 800 words some might be 3000.<strong>

**Xx Till next time 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**I. AM. SUPER. SORRY. FOR. THIS. LATE. UPDATE. Please forgive me for this late update, and if you're still interested and I hope you are, please tell me if you liked this chapter. Thanks for all the support xx and once again For this late update… I am really sorry. **

**.**

**.**

Jack once again, leaping to and from the houses, bouncing in between them with ease and flexibility. He shot through a window ready the collect the next tooth when, "arhh" he suddenly found himself in one of Bunny's tunnels, he heard the deep throaty laugh that belonged to his oh so lovely boyfriend "of course" he chuckled lightly. Looking up into the light above the dark tunnel, seeing nothing but the kids roof in his view.

"Gottcha back Jacky" Bunny made his way towards the young child, happily asleep. He reached softly behind the pillow, careful not to disturb the peaceful sleep of the adorable 6 year old.

"Bunnyyyy…" A quiet moan emerged from the tunnel that Bunny had created just for Jack. Jack felt his voice echo throughout the darkness that lead away from the opening. Jack looked up, he staff was with him but he couldn't call the wind into a child's bed room, it would be loud and cold. He then realized this tunnel was at least 3 metres deep.

"Oh whats wrong jacky, did I make the tunnel a wittle to deep for ya wittle self" Bunny peered down, Jack smirk-frowned up at him and gave out a 'huff' in annoyance. "Okay frostbite, I'll help ya up" Bunny jumped back down the hole, and then it went dark.

"Bunny this isn't me out of the hole, this is you in the hole… with me" small illuminated stones started to glow a small blue hue, like little stars. One of Bunny's many magical wonders with his tunnels.

"Maybe that's the plan snowdrop" Bunny could now make out Jacks facial features, a light blue shade contrasted with Jacks own blue eyes, and pale white skin. Bunny slowly raised his paw to Jacks cheek, Jack then lent into the warmth of the soft paw. Bunny couldn't help himself but give a loving smile towards his white haired boyfriend. Slowly their faces crept closer and closer, lips just mere inches apart, both of their eyes shut for the loving moment.

"Bunny! Jack! Next place!" North boomed loud enough for Bunny to hear from deep within his tunnels, both of them jumped apart as if North himself could see them.

"Christ, bloody North always has to ruin a good moment" Bunny quickly pecked Jack on the cheek before throwing him safely up, back into the child's room and then bounded off in another direction within the tunnels, to prevent any superstition from his friends.

"Well that was, really... Ah romantic of him. He must be super worried about me" Jack thought out loud, as he waved goodbye to the sleeping child. Jacks cheeks covered themselves slightly with frost, which was his way of blushing. He gave off a small goofy smile about his cute little moment he just had with bunny.

After that the guardians kept stealing each other's teeth out of fun, Bunny couldn't help but secretly thank his boyfriend for the joy he always seemed to bring with him. Without him, the guardians might have just been sitting around panicking about what to do.

Bunny cheered once again, as he collected another Tooth. That was until he suddenly slipped on ice, "Crikey! Arhh!" Bunny slipped down, only to have the Tooth taken from his grasp from non-other than Jack Frost "damn show pony" he grumbled to himself. Bunnymund couldn't help but chuckle when Sandy quickly snatched the tooth from Jacks hands. Both Jack and Bunny quickly peeked at each other, and gave off a small chuckled both thinking the same thing, "moon, I love him".

**line break**

"Left central incisor knocked out in a freak sledding accident, I wonder how that could have happened, Jack?" Tooth held the child's tooth in her small hands, motioned it slightly towards Jack, he peered at the crudely drawn picture hanging on the young kids room.

Jack chuckled slightly, knowing full well what had happened early that day. "Kids huh" Jack turned his attention back to the drawing of the young boy, cheering with his friends while he rides a sled. Tooth smirked as she twirled the coin between her petite fingers, and placed in under the child's pillow.

"This was always the part I loved most, seeing the kids" Tooth flew above the child, as she peered down at the small boy with brown locks of messy bed hair. "Why did I ever stop doing this?" Jack wasn't sure if she was asking him, or herself this question.

Jack started to feel rather awkward, he wasn't used to talking with other spirits apart from Bunny, and now he was all alone with the Tooth fairy. On whom he had only heard stories about. Jack tightened his grip on his staff for comfort as he decided on something to say, "It's a little different up close, huh". It was like Tooth could sense his awkwardness.

She smiled sweetly at him, "Thanks for being here Jack, I wish I had known about your memory, I could of helped you" Tooth have him a reassuring smile, as she gently placed a warm hand on his should.

'like a mother, warm and gentle' jack thought "yeah, well let's just get you taken care off, then its pitches turn. Jack smiled back at his 'new friend?'.

"AH here you are!" North gestured as he pushed his way through a window. Sandy following silently behind him.

"SHHhhhhhHHH" Tooth placed her finger over her lips, signalling for North to be quiet.

"Oh! What gives, slow pokes… how you feeling toothy" North whispered at his flying friend.

"Believed in" she flew closer to North, expressing her happiness. With, in jack's impression, slight blush on her cheeks.

"AHA! That's good" North chuckled, Jack noticed that Tooth became way more girly then she was seconds before, as he giggled like a school girl, and then it started to make sense as north winked her way causing her to blush more. Before Jack could think about this new information and gesturing between North and Tooth, two grey ears poked through the floor of the childs room.

"Ahh I see how it is, all working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place" Bunny bounded out of the hole, as he was quickly shushed by his fellow guardians followed by a quick smirk by his boyfriend. 'Well Jacky, seems like you're getting along fine with other spirits, told ya so' Bunny smiled to himself, he was happy to see his little snowflake getting along with other spirits. Jack was always so unsure of himself, he would never approach other spirits and to now see his boyfriend talking to other spirits, by himself too was a huge step for Jack, and as he boyfriend he could not have been more proud.

**Next chapter will hopefully be soon :D I hope…. So I hope you liked this chapter I know it wasn't long, btw this story is mainly about the relationship between jack and bunny during the movie, so the next time you watch the movie, maybe you can see what I wrote may be seen within the actual movie but this will also have a few chapter after the movie (obviously) :D xx once again sorry for the late update…. :\ **

**Till next time.. luvs ya 3 xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay even though I'm going from the movie, I'm having slight writers block haha. But I'm trudging through it! I'm not really happy with this chapter… I couldn't really find a lot of areas where I could add extra parts. But here it is anyways I hope you like it. **

**.**

.

.

'click' due to North's loud voice of joy, from winning the unofficial a light beam truck in fair in the face, all the guardians froze in the spot. Their gaze followed to where the light had come from, the young brown haired child seemed to have woken up during North's happy dance. "Oh no"

"Santa clause, the Easter bunny, sandman, the tooth fairy! The light travelled over the four guardians as the boy saw who stood before him. "I knew you'd come!" the young boy cheered.

"Surprise, we came" she smiled nervously and gave off an equally nervous chuckle.

"he can see us" Jack took a few steps towards the boy, his hopes rose thinking that just maybe the boy could see him. The light travelled over the four guardians as the brown haired boy looked in awe.

Bunny sensing the hopes rise in Jack, felt guilt. "Most of us" he felt bad to disappoint Jack, he hated doing so. But he had no choice in this case, 'sorry Jacky' bunny's eyes followed over towards the spirit boy with white hair. Bunny felt the hope leave Jack, like it has done so many times, each time tearing Bunny apart.

"shhh you guys, he's still awake" Tooth fluttered

"Quick sandy knock him out" Bunny slightly bumped Sandy shoulder in order for him to notice the question quickly. The golden man nodded, and turned to face the boy, he pounded his fist into the other hand, giving the boy a determined glare.

"Huh?" the young brown haired boy, quite didn't get to understand the situation.

"With the dream sand ya gumbies" Bunny retorted

**line break**

"Oh I really wish I had a camera right now" Jack chuckled at the amusing scene that stood before him, his beloved boyfriend knocked out after being chased by a greyhound as his dream sand carrots danced with North's dream sand candy canes, it was all too funny for Jack. He was going to hold this against Bunny for decades. Sandy turned back to Jack, shotting him a stern but still amused look.

Sandy's eyes opened wide as he saw the black horse, completely made out of nightmare sand. Jack quickly turned upon seeing Sandy facial expression change, towards the opened window also seeing two of the black horses just before they ran off into the darkness. Jacks face was in shock, slightly scared he still wanted to take on the horses, having come across them before, two should be easy for him and Sandy. Which could lead them to pitch.

So before Jack could think about it, he jumped out of the window calling for Sandy to follow, "sandy come on, we could find pitch!" Jack let the wind carry him after the two nightmare horses.

The battle was epic, nightmares everywhere to be seen, Jack and sandy seemed to be surrounded.

"Jack-hmm-ja-K" Bunny woke abruptly to a darkened and strange room, that's when he peered over to meet the eyes of his fellow team mate, north. That's when he remembered that he had been in this child's room before, getting chased by a beast of a dog.

"Bunny, why were you calling out for Jack in your dreams?" North smirked down at Bunny, who blushed but easily covered it up before his friends could see. Speaking of Jack where was he? He wasn't with them nor was Sandy.

"Uhm mate, where is Sandy and Jack?" Bunny held somewhat of an urgency, but he also wanted to ignore and dodge the question.

"Oh, I dunno, they were not here when I woke" North shrugged before hearing crashing, that sounded like someone has just fallen on top of a car.

All three guardians looked at each other, still half asleep due to Sandy's amazing dream sand. They all piled into the sled before taking off in a hurry. But even after trying their best to stay awake, all three of them fell asleep. All three woke abruptly after hitting a large metal object, tinging as it echoed throughout the streets.

Bunny saw Sandy and Jack fly straight up in the air, followed by what seemed hundreds of night mare horses. 'Christ this is exactly why I didn't want Jack to be dragged into this mess, if he gets hurt I swear!' Bunny leapt off of North's sled, smashing nightmare horses as he went. They reminded him of the dark time in his history when pitch killed his race, with beast that looked similar but far stronger, fearlings.

Bunny leapt up, grabbing hold onto North's sled and jumping back in. He saw above him Jack fighting with all his might, he could tell his little snowflake was scared, but he was far too high to reach him. His heart sank, Jack had lost hold of his staff, and he started to fall dramatically.

"North, Jack he's falling!" Bunny pointed towards the falling spirit, North without another thought turned the sled around ready to try and catch the boy, Bunny knew if the sled didn't make it in time he was going to jump and try and catch his beloved, not matter how much it would hurt bunny physically. Bunny saw a nightmare coming towards Jack as he was falling, he threw his boomerang hitting it square in the face. Thankfully Jack reached his staff, Bunny let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Jack landed with a thus on the wings of North's sled. Both North and Bunny were relieved that Jack had caught his staff on time.

"You might wanna duck" Bunny peered over towards Jack, angry once again about this whole situation Jack was in. He caught the boomerang that he threw while Jack was falling. He smirked towards Jack, slightly happy that he could show off to Jack. It's not every day that his boyfriend could see him in action.

Jack smiled back 'damn he's hot' Jack mentally drooled over Bunny's fighting stance.

Jack watched above as Sandy struggled to fight against all the nightmares at once, but none of the guardians could get close enough to actually help. But that didn't stop Jack from trying. "Gotta help sandy!" Jack pleaded, North took off up into the sky where sandy was, trying to get his reindeer to move faster, but it was hard when they kept getting spooked by nightmares. Tooth couldn't get closer, each time she tried she was pushed back by a group of black horses.

The guardians plus Jack watched before them as their golden team member was struck with a dark arrow. Sandy's eyes went wide with pain, before turning around to meet with Pitch's own.

"NOO!" Jack screamed racing towards Sandy, almost feeling the burning pain himself.

"Jack!" Bunny screamed, not wanting him to go near the nightmare king, but at the same time hoping for a miracle.

They all watched as Sandy struggled to stay up, but couldn't until the very end when he was engulfed with the dark sand. Not a strand of golden sand left where sandy once stood.

"noo.. NOO!" Jack screamed with angry and sadness as he just witness the Sandman, the guardian of dream perish before his eyes. He raced quickly towards the cloud of nightmares, he noticed Pitch face him with a smirk of satisfaction, which only infuriated him more.

'no jack!' Bunny screamed mentally, he couldn't stop his precious boyfriend. Bunny saw the wave of darkness aiming for his loved one. 'NNOO JACK!' Bunny mind screaming at him as he couldn't mouth a single word.

Jack saw the oncoming wave of nightmare sand, panic filled his eyes and before he knew it flocks of stinging sand rapidly passed him, the burning feeling passing each time one touched him. Bunny though he had lost his loved one, tears started to burn in his eyes.

A loud cracking noise echoed through the sky. Blue light emerged within the darkness, freezing away any nightmare horses. The three guardians had no idea on what they were witnessing. They continued to watch as they could now make out a shape of Jack, Blue light surrounding him, shocks of freezing strikes left him like lightening as Jack aimed all the power towards the grey skinned man. The freezing power struck all of the deathly dark sand, eventually knocking the nightmare kind out of the sky with great force.

The guardians watch is awe as such great power was emitted from such a young spirit. But then Jack started to fall dropping from the sky.

.

.

.

**ANNNDDD there you have it.. I know this is really just the fight scene but for some odd reason I couldn't help but write it… I felt like if I didn't write it I would missing a huge part of the story but at the same time I felt that I shouldn't because mines supposed to be all about the romance but this is a huge part of the story… sooo please tell me what you think of my story so far! I hoping to update soon… I cant say when though xxoo **** '**

**Btw if you're bored and like this couple, I have a few other storied on the same ship (jackxBunny). Which are all completed! Yaay.. haha Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**By the way, I also write one-shots, and I'm very open to new ideas around this couple. So if you have any please don't hesitate to message me. I hope you like this chapter, as much as I am really trying hard to not start another story… I have done so, but I'm not writing the next chapter until I finish this story soo don't worry! Haha ^.^ **

.

.

The three guardians gathered themselves around the flickering light that was being emitted from lit candles that were delicately placed on the floor surrounding their fellow friend's picture. Bunny held Tooths hand delicately, while North held her other. Tears collecting in the corners of bunny's eyes, he tried holding back the tears but it was too much, tears fell down his furry cheeks. Loosing Sandy was a punch in the gut to put it lightly for the guardians, Jack included. 'Were is Jacky?' Bunny couldn't help but notice that his little ball of snow was nowhere to be seen.

By the time Bunny finally found Jack, he was too busy talking to North. He say the Jolly man tap on his belly, 'I swear that big fat oak purely relies on his gut' Bunny shook his head slightly. Noticing that what they were talking about seemed to be very meaningful.

The guardians and Jack looked upon the globe of Earth, it spinning slowly as the lights that represent each child's belief slowly one by one start to go out.

"Look how fast they're going out" Tooth worried voice echoed throughout the large room.

"Its fear" Jack spoke softly, a he picked up his pace and went into the air towards the globe, hovering ever so slightly above it, watching from a different angle. Many lights were going out as once and Bunny could feel the hope leaving everyone in the room. "He's tipped the balance" Jack eyed the globe carefully, with worry in his eyes.

Jack looked down, directly at Bunny. His eyes saddened by the lights leaving the globe of wonder. Bunny could only stare at Jack. Bunny had to think fast, 'of course, why didn't I think of this earlier' for the first time forever Bunny forgot about Easter, he was too preoccupied with Pitch that he had completely forgotten his own holiday.

"Hey buck up ya sad sacks" Bunny leaped past North and Tooth and stood proudly on top of the panel. He smiled at his friends, hoping to feel his fellow teammates with hope once again. "We can still turn this around, Easter is tomorra'" Jack flew down between North and Tooth to see what his boyfriend was planning, normally Jack would help him with Easter, but it seems Bunny has other ideas. "I need your help, I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flicker'n again" Jack could not have been more proud for his boyfriend. Hope filled the team, and Bunny could feel it.

"Bunny is right!" The team make their way through the workshop, all hyped up and ready to set to work. "AS much as it pains me to say, old friend Easter is more important than Christmas" Bunny was in shock, never would he every think North would say that. He always complained to Jack about their long argument over which is more important, so his immediate response was to look straight at Jack, who only smirked at his silliness.

"Hey did everyone hear that?" Bunny was static, that north finally said it.

"We must hurry to the warren, everyone to the sleigh" North bellowed

"ohh no mate, my warren my rules. Buckle up" Bunny tapped his foot twice, creating a large hole within the workshop and making all of them fall into the dark tunnel. Jack being used to the tunnels glided through them effortless, tooth flew and North… he just slid down, along with two of his yetis, and one elf.

Finally the team ended up in a green paradise. "haha… buckle up, is very funny" North smiled up at Tooth, as she cleared her head from all the dizziness.

"Welcome to the Warren" two large stone man walked towards them in a friendly manner, welcoming there new guest, Jack on the other hand had been here many times. Well that's because he lived here, but hopefully nothing will give their relationship away, like overly friendly googies.

The Warren was a sight to behold, green moss covered every rock, stone, or marble. And if there was none of that, it was grass or rivers. It had a tropical weather, but it wasn't too hot. Carvings in rocks and boulders everywhere to be seen, everything seem to feel very Aztec themed. Flowers littered here and there, every colour in the rainbow. Birds could be heard all over, there songs playing all throughout the day, added that extra touch of serenity.

Bunnys ears twitched as he heard something, he had no idea what it was. 'what in moons name, it cant be a nightmare. It would almost impossible for them to get in" Bunny started to panic, his snowdrop lives here, with him. "Something's up" If nightmares could get in, what he they decide to have kits one day and nightmares get in and… 'Not on my nelly' Bunny angry thought.

The guardians plus Jack watched a group of white little eggs with feet, known as googies. Run from a nearby tunnel. Bunny went straight into fighting mode, ready for whatever was in that tunnel. The rest of the group followed his stance, ready to attack at any moment. Four of his stone man turned their faces to grumpy to make themselves look scarier. Without another thought, Bunny and the team raced towards the tunnel, ready to fight what was about to escape from the dark tunnel.

What the guardian didn't expect to see from all there yelling and, swords blazing was the fearing enemy to be a young girl with blonde locks. She looked to be around 5, and was still in her pyjamas. She seemed to be quite fond the mysterious white things with feet, as that was what she was chasing before she was rudely interrupted by a large yelling audience. The young blonde girl looked up at the large people before her, stunned as she held onto three blank eggs which wiggled in her clutches.

Quickly the team rearranged their stance to a much more pleasant one. Unsure of what to do in this situation, they just stared at her with awkward grins and laughed nervously. But she suddenly got distracted and dropped the three eggs who then scrambled to safety, as the blonde child decided to chase the little elf.

"What is she doing here!?" Bunny turned to face North. Hoping to find some answers to why a young child could possibly get into his Warren. The Warren was one of the hardest places to get into, the only way you can get in is with a magical signature pass, which only Bunny and Jack had, a door knocking pass, which is when spirits may 'ask' to come in, or a snow globe which North likes to use because he doesn't like 'door knocking' and he knows Bunny will never give him full access to the Warren.

North pats his coat, "ahh snow globe" one of Norths yetis spoke something in yetish which probably meant 'oh no' or something along these lines, Bunny could never fully understand yetish.

"Crikey, somebody do something" Bunny looked at his boyfriend, he liked kids. He could do something, anything. Bunny gave of a look of help towards his beloved.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm invisible remember" Jack put his hands up defensively

The little blonde girl, dragged the poor elf along the stone floor by the top of his hat which made up his entire dress wear. The little elf looked at North for a plea of help, and finally the Fairy came to the rescue.

"Oh don't worry bunny, I bet she's a fairy fan" Tooth flew pass the blonde terror, causing the child to be distracted as she dropped the helpless elf. Tooth pulled a pose, to show of her fairy wings to please the child. "It's okay little one" Tooth smiled down at the little girl.

"ohh prettyyy" the blonde awed at the multi-coloured fairy

"awwwh, you know what. I got something for you" Tooth sang, as she flew closer to the girl. "Here it is!" Tooth opened her hand to reveal freshly fallen Teeth from other children. "ohh look at all the pretty Teeth, with little blood and gum on them" Tooth look up at her little blonde friend, only to find what her expected pleased child, that would be excited over such things is actually looking very, very, _very_ traumatized.

"WAAAHH!" The little blonde child, ran from the pretty fairy, and kept running. Tooth didn't quite seem to get what the problem was. All of her little ones loved fresh teeth.

Jack chuckled "Blood, and gums?" he looked over at his new found fairy friend and took off towards the child "when was the last time, you guys hung out with kids?" Jack quizzed the fellow guardians, he already knew bunny's answer, he asked him the same question after one Easter were bunny was actually seen by a child from Australia, and the child just wanted to say hi, but Bunny didn't really know how to do that… so he kind of just fled. And when he got back to the Warren he told Jack all about it, and Jack only shook his head and told him he needed more practice with children. Plus he made him feel really guilty by saying the child probably cried because the Easter Bunny ran away.

Jack sat upon a carved bolder as the child played with blank googies under him. "Picka-Boo!" the child's voice echoed throughout the small gap under the carved stone, terrorizing the googies. The googies fled from their not so safe hidey hole, to flee to their master. Bunny quickly hushed a few them in the direction behind him.

"We are very busy bringing joy to children, we don't have time for children" Norths eyes, followed the destructive child.

"If one little kid can ruin Easter" Jack twirled his hand around, making a single snowflake "Then we're in worst shape then I thought" Jack released the snowflake, letting it freely drift, until it found who it was aiming for. It twinkled upon Bunny's nose upon impact, his eyes lit up with joy a smile spreading itself across his snout. Was Bunny going to kill his little frosty boyfriend later for it, yes. Has this happened before, yes. Did bunny like the happy-go-lucky snowflakes that Jack loves to make, no.

.

.

**ANDDD there you have it… another chapter :D yaaay! Geeze im bloody tired though… its 7:18am annddd ive been up since… yesterday morning… -.- so you better love me! Haha **** hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review it always inspires me to write 3 xx**

**Till next time xox**


End file.
